


[PODFIC] I will try to harmonise - Doxinada

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, By the slimmest of margins, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, geralt is pining that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Geralt arrives at Kaer Morhen.At the bottom of his pack, there lies a shirt that Jaskier borrowed.[Podfic length: 2:31 minutes][Version with live commentary available]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] I will try to harmonise - Doxinada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i will try to harmonise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040732) by [Doxinada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxinada/pseuds/Doxinada). 



> This was recorded with a live audience for the challenge "Life of the Party" for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, as part of Team Sun! It had been in my list of podfics to record for a while and I'm glad I got the chance :D
> 
> Thanks to Doxinada for giving me permission to post this <3

**Cover artist** : [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)

 **Audience members** : [Litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra), [Lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/works), and [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)

 **Length** : 2:31 minutes (4:37 with commentary)

 **Download the version with commentary** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/hfwhGYRA#kcSUpRwxfNwHNDvOT67a_M3BJOo8cdb-ccZhM2toVb8) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12aDEtANOHcBSNMAsXkX3fAFM6k20i3Vt/view?usp=sharing).

 **Download the version without commentary** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/VHhDxCDY#lR9jrOjMg3NVAsdKyqASZP_QUqevf_sHPna5xcBre3A) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C9pWKQrCtt3ZSK-NkzIZcrMnTQKWwzDq/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
